


Insatiable

by Tiffany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lactation Kink, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Smut, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany/pseuds/Tiffany
Summary: The couple bonds and cements their own family when one of their own rejects them and a soon to be family member.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rough Trade’s/The Writer’s Table’s Thursday Vignettes, the date the prompt was published 10-25-18.

* * *

With her hand over her swollen abdomen, the young mother to be felt the small kick from her soon to be son. Briefly wondering if he would his father’s hair or hers. It was bittersweet.

“It’s getting late and cold out here,” the voice behind her said.

“I didn’t realize how much time has passed,” she turned to look at him.

“I am sorry about your family’s reaction Gin. I really didn’t expect that, especially since my mother’s reaction was not nearly as bad,” Draco slipped in beside her place his own hand over her’s.

“I knew they wouldn’t have been happy about it but I did not expect the blow-up that happened,” she explained.

“I want to hope that they will come to accept us, especially since we will be married, and we have a child on the way.”

“I want that too,” Ginny leaned on him as he wrapped one of his arms around her.

“Right now, we can just worry about our boy,” he glanced at her and gave her one his rare smiles.

“It should go without saying but I am really sorry about Ron, there was no reason for him to hit you. I had hoped that he would have put most of his animosity from Hogwarts behind him,” she sighed.

“I was surprised by that as well, I knew for sure that he wouldn’t have been happy about us, but that was overkill.”

“At least Harry and Hermione seem to be on our side, or at least they tried to calm everyone,” she said.

“I wasn’t unexpecting that, especially since they are the ones I treated the worst in school and if honestly, anyone should have held a grunge it should have been them,” he replied.

The two of them sat out on the veranda for a while watching the stars and knowing if anything in this world was the truth it was that they had each other and for better or for worse that was all that mattered. Soon enough, she would be a Malfoy and if her family could not accept that then they would not be in her life anymore.

She would not have a situation where her son would be mistreated because who his father happened to be, so if they could not accept Draco than they would not accept her son.

It was just unimaginable that after all this time that her mother thought that she was still pinning after Harry when it was clear that they had both moved on from their short relationship that was never meant to last. Ginny had always seen her mother as a mature woman, but what she had just seen from her was anything but. It was like the temper tantrums that she threw when she was a young child, and all because she wasn’t marrying Harry or having his child. Think Merlin, that he is still keeping his a relationship a secret, if not than her mum might had actually exploded.

“Are you ready to get back inside so that you can rest up love,” Draco said as he started to get up.

“What if I am not tried yet?” Ginny asked as she pulled him back down to her and pushed him to the flooring.

She knew how much he loved when she played like this and loved how she liked to take charge. Hopefully, he realized that beforehand that he would have to buy a new suit she thought as the buttons on the current one went flying. As soon as that happened Draco vanished her clothing, he loved using his wands.

She felt his hand go straight to her ass as she climbed on top of him after getting him out of the rest of his clothes. Everything about him is insatiable, and touching him is like touching the deepest part of herself, and that is how she knew she is where she is supposed to be.

She ran her hands up and down his chiseled lean chest before settling them on his nipples, which she teased them when he started performing his own magic. After performing the lube charm on his hand, Draco inched his first two fingers into her ass, and Ginny could not stop herself from moaning and spreading her legs further thus encouraging him to continue the ravishment on her bottom. Good thing that her knickers had already been removed, if not they would be soaked.

While he kept stroking and thrusting his fingers in a rhythmic pace, she held on to him as her hips matched him pumping. She enjoyed every minute of it, embracing him, his tempo increased as she grinds against him until her climax.

Ginny had to try to catch her breath when Draco removed his fingers, that’s when they both noticed that her tits had started leaking, and lucky for her the man under her had a lactation fetish, and lord she was a lucky lucky witch. She never thought that this would be something that she would be into, but it was such as turn on. He brushed his palms over her nipples and as sensitive as they were at the moment it had brought her pure pleasure.

“I will have you orgasming more than once tonight,” he said before his warm tongue licked up everything that fell before capturing her full bosom.

Slowly sucking making sure he could get it all and licking it up before doing exactly the same to its twin. Draco always kept his promises.

“You taste so good, love.”

“If I wasn’t tried now we would have another round, thank heavens for maternity leave so we can wake up and do this in the morning,” she kissed him before rolling off.

“You have the best ideas,” he yawned before planning his hand on their son.

The two of them fell asleep outside under the moonlight, neither one of them bothering to put their clothes back on.

* * *

The birth of her son had not brought back her family like she hoped that it would, and that had hurt but Narcissa had been delighted about Delmos Draco Malfoy’s birth and had really come around to Ginny being the mother of her grandson, and mentioned she would love to babysit him. Harry and Hermione had also both stopped by to offer their best wishes and a gift, lucky for everyone they didn’t stay too long. It was harmful that her own family didn’t seem to care, but in the end, she had her own family now.

No one would take them away from her. They were her new home and new dream.


End file.
